


Doctor/River snippets of life

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Destiny, Dom River Song, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, River on her period, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Thread in time and space, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, coming back from the library, ratings in each chapter summary, the Doctor being silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Series of drabbles written for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom that tell about snippets of the Doctor and River's lives together. They are no longer than 500 words each and no shorter than 100 words. Each of them is an exact number ending with 00 (100-200-300-400-500)Now with other drabbles from the last week of COWT! The





	1. Period pains

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter: River has period cramps and is cranky and the Doctor tries to help.  
> Exactly 200 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any male Doctor/River
> 
> Rating Gen

“What’s wrong with you?” asked the Doctor to his wife. She had been a grumpy cat all day and he had no idea why.

She just looked at him like he was an idiot and went to sit on a chair. Luckily, she hadn’t shot anything this time. She had actually done that just one hour ago, just because a man had stared at her a little too long. That guy was probably not going to stare at anyone else for a long time. She had scarred him for life, shooting exactly between his legs, just a little too close to his genitals for comfort.

He tried fussing over her, giving her cushions to lay on, water, hot cocoa (that seemed to help a little), until she shouted at him and he decided to stay on the sidelines until she calmed down. He really had no idea what was wrong with her.

It was only when he asked for the umpteenth time that he got it.

“I’m on my period. Stop harassing me!”

Then he looked up how he could help and brought her a hot water bottle to help with her painful cramps. She even smiled at him then.


	2. Not a costume party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: The Doctor is not adequately dressed for the Ball.  
> Rating teen for flirting. 
> 
> 11/River
> 
> Exactly 200 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find all the references!

"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"What?" Asked the Doctor with his arms crossed defensively in front of himself.  
  
"You. Are not wearing that to the celestial ball"   
  
"What's wrong with this? It's perfectly fashionable!"   
  
"You do realize it's not a costume party right?"   
  
"Of course it's not! Why would you think that?"   
  
"You are dressed as a vampire Doctor, all you miss is the fangs"   
  
"Well..." He hid something behind his back.   
  
"Oh my... You have the fangs right there, right?"   
  
"I just... We are in Transylvania!"   
  
"Yes... The planet! No one will get it here"   
  
"You do"   
  
"I do. But now. Go get changed!"   
  
Sulking, the Doctor went back to the wardrobe and changed into a suit.   
  
"I still think my first choice was better"   
  
"I think I'm really looking forward to undressing you. You look edible in that suit"   
  
That shut the Doctor up and they were finally able to go to the ball together.  
  
It really goes without saying that things got messy and they had to run.   
  
And of course the night ended with River stripping the Doctor and having his way with him.   
  
Things like this always happened when they went out. It was almost tradition!

  


	3. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: The Doctor saves River from the library. Rating gen. 
> 
> Any male Doctor/River
> 
> Exactly 200 words

“You cannot save me Doctor!” said River for the umpteenth time. The Doctor had been trying to get her out of the Library mainframe for almost a year now. It was not healthy to keep it up. Even if he managed to get her free, would she really be happy again outside? He had children here, they never aged and were actually a computer program but she was going to miss them if she got out.

But she also really missed the Doctor there. Every day without him was painful. She didn’t know what to dread more, him leaving her again or him managing to take her out of there. She no longer had a human body, were was she going to go if she got out?

She had no idea, but he wouldn’t leave her. He kept working hard to get her back until he managed, until she was really free.

“I sooo love to prove you wrong wife!”

“Shut up idiot” she said kissing him for real finally.

“Told you we were going to meet again Professor Song”

“You did. Should have believed you”

She did miss the children, but he had the Doctor, he was childish enough.


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: River and 13 first kiss. Rating teen for kissing.
> 
> 13/River
> 
> Exactly 200 words

“So… I’ve never done this as a woman before” muttered excitedly the Doctor to her wife. She was practically bouncing on her toes.

River laughed at the childish happiness her wife sported and caressed her cheek. “Not really different to how it was when you were a man darling, still got lips and you have to put them on mine”

“Won’t it feel different? Like, softer? I don’t know” blushed the Doctor biting her lip.

River feigned thinking about it. “Well… Your lips look pretty soft this time around, but it’s not the first time you have soft lips. I always loved your lips n every regeneration. This won’t be different at all”

Slightly reassured, the Doctor got closer to her wife and closed the distance between them, lips pressing on River’s and arms holding her close. It was weird to be kissing someone taller than her, used as she was to kissing River being taller. The feelings were the same though. Kissing her wife was always the best thing ever. She would never get bored of that.

Closing their eyes, both women deepened the kiss and got lost in exploring each other mouths, getting to know each other again.


	5. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Their wedding night, pure sex. Rating Explicit. 
> 
> 11/River 
> 
> Exactly 200 words

He had said that he was going to take care of her nights all right, but he didn’t mean it in a dirty way. She had misunderstood. Not that he wasn’t happy to be tied down on his bed, River on top of him, riding the hell out of him.

He was almost unable to talk with the pleasure that the act was provoking in him. Okay, it technically was their wedding night, he should have expected it. But he had imagined it would be slower, filled with love. He had imagined worshipping her and loving her slowly. He had not expected her to attack him as soon as they were in outer space.

She had almost torn his favorite jacket to get him naked! It had been hot as hell and it still was. He had never felt so much for anyone in his life.

“Come on Doctor, push up those hips, help out a lady” encouraged River while bouncing on his cock. He did and also pressed his fingers to her clit.

As soon as her walls began clamping down on his cock with orgasm, the Doctor was unable to help himself and also came groaning her name.


	6. First time as a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: They finally get it on as two women. Rating Explicit. 
> 
> 13/River
> 
> Exactly 200 words

“This must be different than kissing and just touching. I don’t even have the right parts anymore!”

“You have all the parts that matter” They were naked on the bed, pressed together, so it was easy for River to move her hand between them and pressing a finger inside the Doctor’s body. “You do remember about this, right?”

The other woman nodded and spread her legs to give her more access. River moved down the Doctor’s body and started kissing and licking her sweet dripping folds, making her moan, licking her clit and making her come hard on her tongue. She didn’t stop then though, she kept going, two, three fingers, fingertips pressing on her G-spot until she was coming again and again, not even able to talk anymore.

When she finally let her be, the Doctor lifted one finger, like to ask her a minute to recuperate, River laid back on the bed, hand between her own legs, until the Doctor saw her and stopped her movements.

“Now it’s my turn and I think I remember how this works”

She did indeed remember, making River come as many times as she had, hands and tongue bringing her incredible pleasure.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: River and the Doctor go to Pride.   
> Rating teen for sex references and kisses.   
> 13/River  
> Exactly 400 words.

Why were they doing this thing in the first place was a mystery to the Doctor. Her wife had told her they should participate to this Pride thing and she had no idea why.

It seemed to be a Earth custom for people in the 2000 and it was a really big celebration. Lots of people down the road, shouting their love for each other to everyone.

The Doctor had no idea what the fuss was all about.

"But why do we have to do this River?"

"Because now that you are a woman, we look like a lesbian couple and so we have to fight to get the equal rights we deserve"

"But River! I don't want to fight anyone"

"Don't worry, it's a peaceful fight. We'll just March through London and support the cause"

"But what's the point? Women and men and everyone has the same rights in the universe and even in the future of Earth"

"And why do you think that is? Because someone decided to fight peacefully to get them"

The Doctor was still unconvinced, but the promises of kisses every time she wanted, was what sold the deal.

That's how, the Doctor and her wife, rainbows painted everywhere on their bodies and, of course, the Doctor didn't change her t-shirt and jacket that already had rainbows on them. She was happy that, for once, River seemed happy with her clothes choice.

They went to the Pride parade and it was genuinely fun, the Doctor loved all the colours, the people laughing and dancing and playing music.

Lots of people complimented her outfit and told them what a beautiful couple they made.

As promised, River kissed her whenever she wished, in the middle of a conversation with someone else, while she was rambling about something or another, any time was a good time for a kiss.

It really made the Doctor's day!

As soon as they got back to the TARDIS, River jumped her, kissing her stupid until they were both breathless.

The day had come to an end, but they had all the time in the world in three spaceship. They took their time, kissing, touching, exploring... It was everything they could do not to have sex right there in the console room.

They went to the bedroom and proceeded to fuck each other senseless, pleased they had participated in such a beautiful event.

 


	8. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: the Doctor had been following a thread for all his life, it was time he saw the end of it. 
> 
> Rated Gen.
> 
> 12/River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: circular fics (starting and ending with the same sentence/similar sentence)

There was quiet all around. The Doctor had been looking around the universe for one single thread in the space and time. The one thread he had followed through regeneration after regeneration. He had no idea where it would take him, but he had a feeling he'll know when he found whatever he had been looking for.

Sometimes he hated the thread, not knowing where it was going to end was disturbing, he knew a lot of things, he just never liked not knowing something.

The quiet was all around him. He heard no sound in the room around him. He followed the thread here, to somewhere, still, no one's, no thing moved here. Even the wind didn't dare disrupt the silence.

Then, a wail interrupted his observations. It seemed to come from everywhere. No way to understand where the disrupting noise actually came from.

He heard it again, it sounded like a child, crying his heart out. He had the urge to find them. He started running in the direction most likely to be the right one.

Maybe finding the baby would help him with his thread. He had been following it for 12 regenerations now. 13 if he counter the one that was not to be named. It was a long time, even for him.

The thread called him all the time, he only followed it sometimes though, not always. He would do nothing else if he did that.

Bill had left him for the day and he was alone, following his mystery thread. In this quiet, quiet place. Why was he here? Disrupting the quiet.

He didn't know. Another wail came from in front of him, he was getting closer!

The Doctor liked around himself and when he arrived in the right room, he saw Amy Pond. Little Melody, his River, was getting taken away from her. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't, it would change his past, the baby's future.

It hurt not to be able to save them. He could just stay a bit and watch. After a while, he decided to leave and leave the thread and the destiny be.

It was in that moment that he knew though. He knew she was going to die soon. It had been a while since they had seen each other again, but, in the silence, he remembered her words.

"I'm afraid, one day we'll meet and you won't have any idea about who I am. That will kill me"

He knew, it was true, he had been able to see her recently born, he was going to see her die after.

He knew he had to take her to Darilium, he had to lose her forever. He was not ready, but he knew it was going to happen anyway.

He looked around again, the quiet surrounding him, no more cries in the distance, just quiet.

He got into the TARDIS and got ready, River was waiting for him somewhere, he had to say goodbye, he didn't want to though.

He started the TARDIS engine nonetheless, ready to follow the thread until the end. It was obvious where it was going to lead him now.

All was quiet, until it wasn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


	9. The hanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: The Doctor almost gets hanged, but a knight in a shining armor saves her.
> 
> Rated teen/mature, for implied sex and nakedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "the hanged" for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom

She really hated this! Since becoming a woman she had been sentenced as a witch already, almost regenerated being dunked in the water, and now he was going to be sentenced again!

 

This time was going to be trickier to survive though. How would she get out of being hanged? She had tried to get out of jail to go back to her fam and the TARDIS, trying to sonic the locks (luckily she had hidden it in the dimensional pocket), but in this hellish place, everything was made of wood… And the sonic still didn't work on wood… She had to fix that at some point. 

 

Why was she back to this forsaken era she didn't know. There were no wood aliens here this time, she was sure. Then why had the TARDIS led her here? 

 

Luckily she had not come with the gang this time, they would have been caught too. Ryan and Yaz would totally be mistreated worse than her. The fact they were safe was a relief. 

 

She was going to get hanged, would regenerate, and everyone would have even more reason to believe her a witch. She was not ready to leave this body though. Why this things kept happening? 

 

It was the day of the hanging, she was in the middle of a square, a rope around her neck, still trying to think how to get out of this. The floor opened under her feet and she heard a swish and suddenly she was falling, but she couldn't feel the rope tightening around her neck. 

 

She fell painfully on one ankle, but got back to her feet. The sound of a horse galloping in her direction, the only warning she got of her savior’s arrival. She blindly got out of the bloody hole and limped quickly to her knight, that was actually wearing a real shining armor. 

 

It was perfect, like a fairy-tale, the knight actually had a bow and arrows with which she was putting down whoever tried to catch her again. The Doctor jumped on the horse's back when her mysterious savior held out its gloved hand and she was able to get the necessary leverage to do so. 

 

Soon they were galloping towards the forest, leaving everyone behind. Only when they arrived at the TARDIS did they finally stop. That was a bit of a giveaway. 

 

“River?” she asked, trying to dismount. The knight, who she supposed was her wife, spotted her without a word, got down and helped her. Holding her in her arms when she put both feet down. 

 

She winced at the pain in her ankle and held on the other. 

 

“River, I know it's you. What took you so long? Thought I was going to regenerate there for a minute.”

 

“No thanks? So ungrateful!” said the other while temibile her helm. Beautiful bouncing blonde curls and a well known smirk were revealed. “Hello sweetie!”

 

“Hello to you too beautiful. Thank you for saving my life, oh knight in a shining armor, in thanks for thy victory and my freedom, I want to give thy one kiss”

 

River laughed at that and played along. “Considering the pain that the helm causes me, I would beg you give more than that. Thy love may be?” 

 

“I am really grateful, I really didn't want to regenerate right there and then. Still got more to explore in this body. Being hanged is not really the best way to die”

 

“About that… You still have the rope around your neck, will be better to remove it and get inside, someone'll take care of the horse”

 

The Doctor seemed sad about that. But removed the rope really quickly, not wanting memories of her almost death experience. “We are not taking the horse in the TARDIS, now help me with this” she said while pointing to her body armor. 

 

The Doctor lead her to the TARDIS and started removing River's armor. Her wife just stood there and let her do all the work. Considering she owed her his life, again, it was the least she could do. And it was not really a hardship to undress her wife. 

 

When she got to the clothes she was wearing under the armor, she kept going until she was naked. When she looked up, River was smirking. 

 

“Want to repay me?” 

 

“I just want to make love to you, my knight” 

 

“I think I can live with that”

 

River, naked as the day she was born, sauntered to the console and started the TARDIS soundlessly. When she was sure they were floating around in space and no one would bother them, she turned towards her wife and found her as naked as she was. 

 

“Eager sweetie?” 

 

“Always” 

 

And then they went to their room and the Doctor proceeded to show to her savior, how grateful she was for not being hanged today.


	10. Cleopatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Roleplay sex dressed as Cleopatra. 
> 
> Rating explicit. PWP, slightly dom/sub, RP
> 
> River/Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Empress" in the COWT challenge

River had loved that time she had dressed up as Cleopatra and made everyone believe she was actually the Egypt empress. Everyone had served and knelt at her feet then. She was the boss.

The thought of dressing up as Cleopatra again made her smile. Why not? Maybe a little roleplay to spice her sex life a bit? Not that it wasn't plenty exciting as it was. She hoped to meet her husband soon, she was getting horny.

Almost as if called, she heard the telltale sound of the TARDIS landing outside her cell. She immediately got up from her cot and got close to the bars.

"Hello sweetie!" She purred looking at his husband come out of the spaceship. She was ready to play.

"Hi honey, ready to go?"

As soon as she was outside her cell and inside the TARDIS, she started the spaceship and drove her until she was floating far from Storm cage. Only then did she turn to properly kiss his husband on the mouth, passionately, letting on how horny she was.

"Well... I suppose it's one of THOSE nights then" he panted when their lips separated. Hands grabbing her hips for stability.

"Yeah sweetie. Was just thinking about that before you arrived"

The Doctor blushed red and "Where you... Uhm... Did I interrupt you?" He vaguely gestured to her groin and hands, making her laugh.

"Not yet darling, not yet" she answered with a wink before turning and walking towards the closet room.

"Where are you going now? I thought..."

"All in time sweetie! Going to get changed, I've got something in mind for today. Wait for me in the bedroom and undress, want you naked when I get there"

She didn't wait for an answer and went to change into a Cleopatra dress. She also wore the wig and made her makeup. She was gorgeous.

When she entered the room, the Doctor was naked, kneeling on the floor, that last bit was interesting, maybe she had made him do that in the future. She looked forward to finding out when.

It was perfect for what she had in mind though. "Well well well... What do we have here?" She asked, dominance in her time "My servant is waiting for me. Good boy"

The Doctor had his head and back straight so she could see how his pupils dilated, his double pulse was visibly pulsing on his neck and his erection already painfully hard and pointing to his stomach proudly on display.

"What's your safeword sweetie?" She asked coming close to him and pulling his chin up to give him a filthy kiss before he could answer.

"Ba- banana" was the stuttered reply as soon as she let his lips go.

"Very good. Now, take care of my needs my servant" she said sitting on the bed, legs spread for him so he could see she was wearing no underwear under the dress.

He licked his lips, dunked under the dress and reverently started licking her pussy, sucking on her clit and slowly pushing a finger inside, making her moan.

"Yes, take care of your empress my good boy. Add a finger!" The Doctor did as told and started trusting his fingers in and out of her, curling them up in a come in motion and sucked harder on her clit.

He didn't stop until she had come twice, only then did she ordered him to stop.

"Now... Why don't you help me remove this dress? I'll keep the wig and jewels. You are going to worship my body and give me a massage" she ordered him "I'll only let you fuck me when I'm ready. No touching yourself before I say so"

The Doctor nodded and complied. He kissed her all over, his hands caressing his body and his tongue following behind. He then started massaging her feet and legs, he went up to her belly and then made her turn on her stomach and started with her back. He kept whispering sweet words and calling her my empress, her majesty, his queen. She loved it.

She was putty in his hands, his touches were not really sexual, but she was aroused nonetheless. She was thorn between making him wait more or letting him fuck her now.

She could feel his erection brushing against her sometimes, involuntarily, making him groan softly at the sensation.

She decided it was time. She turned around and spread her legs for him.

"Come on now. You have been such a good boy, you need to be rewarded, come fuck your empress"

She didn't have to repeat it twice, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, he was on her and filling her slowly, trying not to finish too soon. He really was turned on.

Once he was sheared inside her, he stopped, looking up at her for permission to move. She smiled and brought him down for another kiss.

"You can move now. Good boy" she praised when he immediately did what he had been told to. Fucking into her tight pussy with abandon. She met him thrust for brutal thrust, until she felt she was going to come again. He was so close, begging her, only able to say "Please"

"Let go" she said pressing her own hand between her legs and coming, her walls contacting around her husband's erection and milling his orgasm out.

They laid panting on the bed, still entwined, until the Doctor recovered enough to ask her "May I clean you up my empress?"

"Yes, you may" she said opening her legs to expose the mess of fluids leaking out of her. She saw him lick his lips and try to get up but she stopped him "with your tongue"

He growled but complied, licking up his semen from her sex with eagerness and devotion. She loved to play Cleopatra, she thought, she was going to do it again as soon as the opportunity arose. She smiled at his husband, liquids smeared on his mouth, he was adorable. He seemed to be happy too. Good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments and prompts for new drabbles are welcome until this saturday 23rd of March.


End file.
